A Rose of Love
by FairyTailWriter
Summary: Juvia is a new girl at Fiore University. She is the strongest hand-to-hand fight there. She knows there is a high amount of ice wizards and tons of them like her. If they knew she was made out of water she'd be in big trouble. She did fall in love with one though. Gruvia/Gale/Jerza/Nalu/Elfgreen M for cussing and sexual themes suggested. Enjoy!
1. Welcome to Fiore University(With twist)

_**A Rose of Love (Gruvia)**_

**Disclaimer- I don't own FT Hiro Mashima does, Besides If I did own it, it wouldn't exist sadly! **

**Enjoy :D btw: these characters are so ooc (Out of Character)**

**Edit: I paragraphed it! I think...**

* * *

_Chapter one: Welcome to Fiore University (With a twist)_

_Juvia_

I slowly opened the classroom door.

"Mr. Conbolt?" I said quietly standing in the doorway.

"Ah yes, Class this is Juvia Lockser! Treat her with the up most respect."I heard some murmuring around the room.

Someone I heard clearly though. A man with dark skin and dark hair said to a little blonde guy, "She's hot! Maybe she'd go out with me! After all I am on the football team!" The little one just nodded.

A white haired man seated in front them and interrupted saying, "Sorry men she's all mine! The nice curvaceous body and beautiful looks will be all mine." He smirked.

I shivered. He noticed me staring and winked at me which sent yet another shiver down my spine. "Ms. Lockser please sit at the table in the back please."

Then I noticed the classroom was divided to tables. My place was with a red head, 2 brunettes, 2 fellow blunettes, and a white haired girl. I slowly sat down.

"Hi, there." The red head said "I'm Erza, This is MiraJane, Levy, Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal."

She pointed first to the white haired one, then a blunette, then the brunettes, and finally last blunette.

" Nice to meet you…" I said softly. "Let's be friends ok?" MiraJane said smiling. I nodded and smiled back.

"Class this is a study period for now IF someone can guess the answer to this question. What when your body is materialized out of the power you use what weapon to damage it? And what does it do?"

My hand one the only one raised. I stood slowly. Everyone's eyes glued to me hoping I don't mess this up for them.

"You use a magic-nullifying bullet. Its affects go straight through any materialized body or not. For example if my body was made of water the bullet would hit my physical body whether I was formed into water or I was already physically formed. It nullifies the magic that you materialize into would be a short explanation" I nodded and sat back down.

"Oi, Juvia no one knew that! He hasn't taught us that. Thanks." Gajeel said a little happy.

Everyone seemed dumbfounded at how smart I am.

"Juvia what school did you go to before this one?" The teacher asked curiously.

"I was at an military camp sir I was taught nothing other than fighting skills, but I read every book I could." This made him happier.

I heard everyone cheer for me. "Class since the new student got it it's a free period!" After that I had several people thank me.

I just gave small smiles. I'm not used to being popular… After the crowd cleared away I smiled brightly at the people at my table.

"Hey Juvia we have a little club we would like you to Join. It's called Fairy Tail!" I nodded quickly.

"One quick rule though! You have to have a different activity then all of us. I am in kendo, Gray is in soccer, Levy is a painter, Gajeel is a boxer, Mira is in volleyball, and Jellal is a photographer." Erza finished, I released the breath I never knew I was holding.

"Good, because I'm a swimmer!" I said cheerfully.

Just then a hand slammer down on the table. "Hey hot stuff, what's shakin'?"

"Great mister snow is here. What do you want Lyon?" Gray growled.

"Just a date with the most beautiful creature I've ever seen." He reply smoothly.

"C'mon Juvia don't you want to hang with cool kids instead of these losers? Since I'm an ice make wizard I could make a sculpture of you." Erza stood up her hands balled.

"Erza wait sit down please." I said softly.

He grinned. "I knew you would choose me over these rats." He smirked.

"To hell I will-!" I said standing up.

But as soon as I got to his side I jammed my left elbow into the crook of his neck. I punched a particular spot on his back making him pass out. I finished my sentence, "To hell I will-ya bitch."

Luckily no one but Fairy Tail saw what happened.

"Jeez girlie you should try out for fighting or wrestling instead." Gajeel said. I sat back down.

"No one saw anything ok?" I said softly they all nodded. I laughed at their face.

"Guys calm down! I won't attack you it's just that guy was getting on my last nerve." Erza nodded in agreement.

"OK so I want to know you're guys' powers." I said smiling.

"Mine is iron." Gajeel said taking a screw and eating it. "Are you a dragon slayer?" "

Yeah I am."

"Requipt." Erza said crossing her arms.

"Satan's soul." MiraJane replied happily.

"Heavenly body magic." Jellal said looking at Erza and smiling.

"Ice make magic." Gray said leaning back in his chair.

"Is that why your shirt's missing?" I said holding it up.

"Yes it is!" He got up and grabbed it. I giggled at his red face. We talked and laughed for the whole period. We found out we have a lot of classes together. My next class was with Levy, Gajeel, and Mira.

* * *

By lunch I was the talk of the school. I sighed deeply and went to open my locker. When I opened it there was love letters stacked up in there .I cursed the school for making the lockers open able to everyone. I placed them one by one into my bag. Until I came upon one letter that made me smile. A Blue rose in a clear vase with a blue letter taped to it. I slowly opened the letter and this is what it read:

_Juvia,_

_Have never met such a nice girl. And one that fights so strong.  
You even beat up one of the most idiotic people I know, my step-Brother.  
Lyon Vastia.  
I love your hair and your way of handling things.  
I don't want to make you feel overwhelmed or anything or feel like you have a stalker  
so I'll put my name on this card.  
But don't mention this to Fairy Tail.  
(Gajeel might hurt me)_

_Sincerely your love,_

_Gray Fullbuster_

I was overwhelmed the one guy I though was cute actually likes me back! I covered my mouth but grinned wildly.

That's when I noticed the vase it was carved out of ice. Of course now it all makes sense. He's an Ice make wizard so he made the flower slowly started to wilt.

I looked around to make sure no one was looking. I found out there are tons of ice wizards in this school and if they knew I was water mage and my body turns to water it could become a big problem.

I swirled my finger around the flower filling the vase with water which seemed to heal the flower. I pulled the vase forward finally breathing in the sweet scent of the blue rose. I exhaled heavily.

I pushed the rose to the back of my locker. I then pulled it out so no one steals it. I slide it into my bag carefully as not to ruin the rose.

I walked outside and sat under a cherry blossom tree and ate my lunch in peaceful silence.

"Hey, Juvia there you are! I've been looking for you! The club has its own room ya know you can eat in there!" Gray frowned at me.

I giggled which made him blush. "Well Mister cranky should've looked faster the bell is about to ring!" I said getting up.

"What class do you have next?" He asked.

"Training with Ms. Porlyusica and what about you guys?" I slipped my schedule back into my bag.

"Great! We all have the same class next!" He smiled. I giggled and we walked to class.

* * *

"Sit down, idiotic humans!" The teacher screamed at the class. Of course being the wonderful student I am I was already seated.

"We have fighting to watch today! Who will fight?" I slowly raised my hand and the club gasped.

"Juvia, you could seriously injure someone!" Mira whispered.

"Well it is our class lesson and I want to show everyone that they can't cross me. I won't be a bully though ok?" I whispered back.

She nodded and gave me a thumbs up. "Juvia and Lyon go into the room which I protected by a magic barrier so no one gets hurt." Porlyusica said grumpily.

We got ready and she shouted begin. "Ice make lance!" Lyon shouted several lances shooting straight for me.

"This will teach you not to cross me again!" He shouted at me.

I turned to the side and back flipped over all of them.

"I didn't spend 7 years of my life at a military base for nothing!" I said charging at him.

"Ice make Excalibur!" He shouted. He slammed the sword through my arm but I couldn't switch forms not now so I endured it.

It didn't get far before my fist collided with his stomach slamming him against the wall. I then for good measures flipped around and kicked him in the face. He slid down the wall as everyone gawked.

The teacher was smiling. She nodded then sent another guy in. I took quick notice of the love charm on his finger. I pressed my hand against my wound healing it with the water my hand created.

I stood up straight and turned around. "Bring it on." I said.

"Fuck yeah bitch ready to get the pretty little butt of your whooped by me?" He mocked.

"We'll see whose laughing after who get your ass whooped by a girl like the wuss Lyon over here." I smirked.

"Begin!" Porlyusica said.

I pretended to be under his spell to get closer to him.

"Come here my darling!" He said softly _Yuck! This guy makes me sick _

"Oh Bora you're so handsome!" I said inching closer. "

Kiss me, dear." He said. I almost puked. The bad thing was gray was watching. I almost cried. Our faces inched closer until I kneed him in the balls.

"You think I'd be stupid enough not to notice the ring? Especially when Gray is here? What do you think I am stupid? Then let me refresh your memory punk. If the one person you are destined to in right within your view the affects won't work!" I said knowing he was going to punch me upwards.

His fist raised but I stopped it, "I'm not stupid ya know."

I flipped him over me with one hand. He landed on his back with a large _Oomph! _Sound exiting his mouth.

"Teach we got room for one more?" I asked, she smiled and nodded.

The next person to come in was none other than miss cheer captain herself Lucy.

"Begin!" Lucy immediately took out a little water container and said, "Open gate of the water bearer, Aquarius!"

A mermaid with familiar blue hair popped out but she was facing Lucy.

"Listen girlie what did I tell you about summoning me here! I'm tired of looking at these people!" She scolded Lucy.

"I'm sorry this one time and I won't bother you for a whole month!" Lucy pleaded.

Aquarius nodded and turned around.

"I knew that voice and hair were familiar!" I shouted.

She looked shocked to see me. She turned back around. "You want me to fight her?" Aquarius shouted.

Lucy gave a weak nod. She turned back to me and floated towards me. She placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Hey Juvia… been a long time hasn't it." She whispered.

"7 years mom…7 years." I replied in the same quietness.

"Oi Lucy summon Scorpio will ya?" Mom yelled at her.

She nodded then said, "Open gate of the scorpion, Scorpio!"

There appeared my father in white and red. "Dear look at this!" Mom said to him.

He came over here then his eyes widened. "Oh Juvia, I've miss you so much!" He said squeezing me. "

To….tight…." I replied he then released me.

"I'm so sorry we had to leave you all by yourself…." Dad said as he hung his head in shame.

"It's ok I'm doing fine on my own! Why don't you two go enjoy each other's company! Go have a vacation! Go on a date or just watch a movie!" I said hugging them.

"I love you mom, dad good bye see ya soon!" I whispered in their ears. They soon disappeared.

"Now let's begin." I said to Lucy. She nodded.

"Open gate of the bull, Taurus!" She said as my uncle appeared.

"Juvie, they said they saw you!" He said hugging me.

"Ok you can get off now." I said prying him off me.

"Well I'm hungry by Juvie!" He said smiling then disappeared. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Open gate of the twins, Gemini." As two little creatures popped out of the ground.

"Gemini form as me!" Lucy shouted. The two creatures formed as someone but it wasn't Lucy, It was a guy.

"Juvia how I missed you!" The guy said.

"Gemini can talk?" Lucy stood dumbfounded.

"Hey Neptune… haven't seen you in a while…" I said softly.

"Yeah I know I'm sorry I left you in a time of need." He replied.

"My time of need? God dammit Neptune! I was dying and you left me! Your lucky mom found me before the cops did!" I replied quietly.

He nodded slowly. "But I was shot so I died." He replied. "

I'm sorry for ya dude but there is nothing I can do to help you now." I replied. He nodded then faded away. Lucy just blinked.

* * *

Lucy had summoned her last spirit. "Why do they refuse to attack you Juvia?" Lucy complained.

"Because…well because…they are all….related…"I said.

" So what if they're related what does that have to do with you?" she glared.

"Well, because they are all part of my family.' I replied quietly.

"They all died in some way. For example, Aquarius and Scorpio are my parents, Gemini is my stupid older brother, Taurus is my uncle, and Cancer is my cousin. They all were actually humans until a party they had was bombed. Only Gemini was left as well as me but he got shot. So I was left alone." I finished.

She rolled her eyes, "If spirits won't work, then this will have to do!"

She pulled out a whip and swung it at me. I jumped backwards as in cracked at my feet.

_Good thing I know how to use one and defend against one. _I grinned.

She swung again but this time I stepped forward grabbing the end of the whip. I flung her against the wall several times. She was on the ground beat up. I knelt down a said to her.

"You don't have to hate me because you can't attack me." I replied and left.

* * *

The end of the school day came quickly. I walked to my locker and sighed. I opened it slowly and saw a white rose this time. I raised an eyebrow.

_Defiantly not Gray's… maybe Lyon's…._I plucked the card from the vase and it read this:

_Juvia_

_I know we've had our ups and downs,  
You beat me up twice.  
But I'm willing to overlook that.  
Will you go on a date with me?  
I'll be at the fountain behind the school if you want to go.  
The deadline is 15 minutes after school.  
You don't have to come if you don't want to_

_Lyon Vastia_

I ripped up the letter. _As if I'd go on a date with a jerk like you. _

I throw away the rose and continue on out of school. I stopped at the bulletin board because something caught my eye.

_A talent show that means I have pretty good timing._ I grinned I'll perform in the talent show just for fun.

I won't be demonstrating skills I'll be singing.

* * *

**A/N: Like my little fighting demonstration and all of Lucy's spirits being Juvia family? Fun little twist don't ya think? I'll try to update fast but I can't guarantee that I can always update. But don't worry you'll get the next part soon in time. Did I do it? Is the paragraphing right?**


	2. The Fullbuster House's New House Guest

**Hey guys! Guess who is back? ME! So I decided that I should tell you guys next week I can't upload a chapter T.T so sad I know! Anyway so I hope this chapter makes up for that! Things might get a little spicy…not to hot but a little. You can't kiss a man you just met! (No Frozen pun intended)**

**Edit: I paragraphed it!**

* * *

_Gray_

_I _watched her throw away Lyon's letter and rose.

She stopped at the bulletin board and stared at the talent show notice. She wrote her name then exited the building. I walked up to the board and looked at her talent.

_It says unknown… what the hell is she gonna do? _ I walked outside and saw her sitting under the same cherry blossom tree from lunch.

"Juvia why are you still here? Shouldn't you be getting home? Everyone has already left?" I just noticed the familiar dyed blue rose she was clutching on to. I saw tiny droplets hit the petals.

"Juvia? What's wrong?" Asked sitting next to her. She turned to look at me.

"I…I have nowhere to go…." She replied barely audible.

"What do you mean? Don't you have a house anywhere?" I replied shocked.

"No… the orphanage just sent a notice that they have no room for me anymore." She said crying even more. I

hugged her and whispered, "It is okay, you can stay at my place for the time being." I said.

That seemed to calm her down. She wiped her eyes. I'm glad she wasn't wearing makeup. Girls with makeup kind of bother me.

I helped her stand up, "Really? I can stay at your house?" She replied in a cute voice.

I blushed and looked down, "yeah, you can."

"Thank you, let's go." I lead the way.

* * *

"Hey mom?" I shouted upon entering the door.

"Yeah, Gray?" She shouted back from the kitchen.

"We have a guest!" I said.

Within a second she was in front of me and Juvia.

"Aw she's cute!" My mom, Ultear gushed.

"Mom, she has no place to stay so I thought she could stay in one of the spare rooms." I replied looking at her seriously.

"Of course, sweetie anything for a friend of yours."

"Come along…"

"Juvia" Juvia replied softly yet sweet.

"Yes then, Come along Juvia I'll show you to your room." She grabbed Juvia's hand and guided her up the stairs and to a room she can now call her own.

"Did I just hear Juvia's name?" Lyon came rushing in.

I started up the stairs, "I don't know you tell me." I replied then followed the path that my mother took to get Juvia to her room.

I knocked lightly on the door.

"One second!" My mom said in a sing song voice. She opened the door and looked at me.

"Gray, you came to see Juvia I guess?" She asked I rolled my eyes.

"Yes mother, I didn't come to see you." She gave me a fake shocked face.

"I see you everyday mom, I met Juvia today!" I rolled my eyes again.

"Ms. Fullbuster are you sure I can wear this?" Juvia came into view with a long light blue dress. I blushed and my eyes dropped to the ground.

"Oh, I didn't see you there Gray…" She said. I looked back up.

"Gray, do you like this dress?" She asked twirling.

I nodded then under my breath I said, "But I like the person in it more."

She seemed to have heard me even though I said it quietly which caused her to blush. I was sweaty from seeing her it burned my face looking at how beautiful she is.

"Juvia-Chan!" Lyon said behind me. Her expression went from happy to angry in a split second.

"Gray-sama move Juvia has to hurt someone." She said balling up her fists.

I stepped back out of the range of fire. She acted like she was going to punch him in the gut so he blocked that. She slammed her fist under his jaw and he hit the ceiling. She then slammed him in the stomach with her high heel.

"Don't you dare call me Juvia-Chan! Only Gray can do that!" I was shocked at her words but gave a pleasing smile.

_She fits right in at this house. _She dusted off her hands.

"Well I'll just go get changed." With that her and my mom disappeared into her room.

I walked to my room leaving a beat up Lyon in the hallway.

* * *

_Juvia_

I felt embarrassed that I went into third person mode. I even called him Gray-sama! I knocked on either side of my head.

"Juvia dear, what are you doing?"

"Nothing Ultear-Chan just regretting something I said out there. Like: Gray-sama move Juvia has to hurt someone." I said.

She just nodded. I changed into some baggy sweatpants and a tank top. I walked out of my room and downstairs.

"Dinner time everyone!" I heard and unfamiliar voice. Everyone just walked into the dining room and sat down. I stood against the wall with my eyes closed.

"Juvia-Chan you're not going to eat?" Gray said looking up from his food.

"I prefer what my mom used to make." I replied with a heavy sigh.

"Hi, I'm Meredy, The pink haired girl finally said. I just nodded.

"I hope you don't mind me asking Juvia-Chan but what happened to your parents?" My eyes widened. I

looked at him straight in the eye and said, "I was there… when they died."

He looked me in the eyes and I continued.

"They were having a party to celebrate not dying, but that's for a different time. My parents and my family was partying until…" I choked on my words a lump in my throat forming. I finished the sentence.

"Until a bomb went off, I was the only one not damaged. A huge funeral was held but much to my dismay, I was the only one that showed up only because I have no family left alive…." I concluded.

"Why were you the only survivor?" Meredy asked shoving a piece of steak.

"I've been hiding my power because I was afraid kids at school might abuse my power. I saw a drop of permanent red dye drip towards the glossy white floor. I stopped it and brought it over here.

"I'm able to do this because this substance contains water. Water is my power. This is how I survived." I turned my body into water. Then turned back.

"I'm afraid an ice wizard such as Lyon might use that as an advantage to kidnap me." They just nodded. I stood there as Gray finished his water.

"Hey Juvia-Chan could you get me some more water please?" He grinned. I smiled and rolled my eyes. I used water and dragged the cup to me leaving water droplets everywhere. I swirled my finger above the cup creating a tiny little drizzle of water which soon filled the cup.

I set it back down and looked at the mess I made. I lifted my hand removing every water droplet on the table and floor. I gathered it into a ball and released the water over the sink.

"Well you certainly are helpful and you clean up after yourself." Meredy said drinking her strawberry flavor water.

"Hey Juvia-Chan the water you gave me tastes like cotton candy…" Gray said looking into the cup. I smiled.

"Well I'll come down if I get hungry." I said and turned to go to my room. After dinner I heard a knock on my door. I opened it up to see Gray.

"Hey, I figured since you're gonna be living for a while we could get to know each other."

* * *

_Gray_

She was laughing. "He just sat there face shoved in the concrete butt sticking up in the air twitching." I finished.

"Erza would really do that to someone?" She asked I nodded in response.

"So about earlier…" I swung my legs off the edge on bed.

"Why did the water taste like cotton candy?" I asked. She sat there red faced.

"I guess you could say that's how I taste." An idea popped into my head.

"Then let's test out that theory." I smirked. I placed my hands on either side of her head and brought her closer to me. I closed the gap quickly pressing my lips against her soft plush ones. I pulled back after a bit.

"Yes, you do taste like cotton candy." She just sat there frozen.

"D-do you like cotton candy Gray-sama?" She whispered.

"I love it." I whispered back kissing her again.

Someone opening the door broke us apart.

"Just met her now did you Gray?" My mom walked in. I quickly pushed away. Juvia just sat there looking at her lap.

"It's ok I support Gruvia 100%!" She said smiling.

"Gruvia? What's that!" Juvia and I said at the same time.

"It's you pairing name. GR from Gray and UVIA from Juvia. Quite frankly I'm fonder of this paring other than Lyvia or Gruvion."

"WHAT DO THOSE MEAN?" I said.

"Lyvia, Juvia and Lyon or the three way pairing Gruvion contain of Lyon, Juvia and you."

She concluded. I crawled behind Juvia and hugged her.

"I like Gruvia…" I replied quietly.

"So do I…" Juvia agreed. Soon enough my mom left. Juvia unexpectedly kissed me then shoved me out of the door.

"I have to shower Gray." I walked off thinking about Juvia and only Juvia.

* * *

_Juvia_

I pulled up the handle and turned it to the right turning on the cold water.

_If I'm gonna stay at this school I need to get used to icy cold water or icy feeling water. _

I pushed the little button allowing the shower to run. I walked to the bathroom door and locked it for good measures.

I slipped into the shower letting the cold water freeze me. I shivered but endured it for the sake of humanity. I touched my lips.

_He kissed me…._That was my first kiss too. Probably should've told him that. I reach the cold limit and then turn it all the way to the left burning me. I have to endure both.

I flipped it back to warm then got to wash my hair and body. My hair became unusually soft.

Thanks to the shampoo they have. I got out and dried off. I glanced at the clock on my bedside.

10:00 pm. I laid down after putting on short nightgown. I fell asleep so quickly.

* * *

"_**BEEP BEEP BEEP!" **_I slammed my hand down on the dismiss button.

I bolted up looking around to see where I am_. _

_I remember now I'm at Gray's house. _I changed quickly and looked at myself in the mirror.

_Skirt is too short and my collar is too tight. _I put on a black long skirt and unbuttoned a few button around my collar. I remove the tan sweater vest and put on a blue sweater.

I uncurled my hair and let it fall into waves. I put on my socks and shoes then I walked out of my room and downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen. No one is up on a Friday this early so I'll make everyone breakfast.

I baked loafs of bread and cooked eggs and bacon, made a few waffles.

Once I was done I set up the plates. I sliced the loaves of bread and placed them on each plate. Two eggs go on each slice, 5 pieces of bacon and 1 waffle.

I set the table and placed the bottle of syrup in the middle.

_Something's missing…_ I thought ah! Sausage! I got to work cooking those and set 3 on each plate.

I sat at the table and then thought hmmm drinks. I poured water in one cup OJ in another, milk in the other one and coffee in the last one. I poured coffee for me too.

I put out the water where Gray sits, OJ where Lyon sits, Milk where Meredy sits, and coffee where Ultear sits.

I sat down and saw Sunday's comics. I picked them up and read them. I heard footsteps walk down stairs.

In a train like fashion the 4 lazy family members trudged down stairs.

"Juvia how do you wake up so early?" Lyon muttered.

"Easy, I actually sleep."

"You actually go to sleep?" Everyone laughed except Gray.

"Well yeah I need my strength to beat the crap outta people." Their eyes then drifted to the food in front of me.

"Juvia, you made this for us?" Ultear asked. I nodded.

"Help your selves I made extras as well." They sat down and began to eat.

"Oh my god Juvia your cooking skills are amazing!" Meredy exclaimed.

"Thanks, my mom taught me how to cook."

"Juvia marry me!" Lyon shouted and ran toward me.

"No, I love someone else thank you very much." I said punching him and continuing to eat.

"Rejection!" Someone said walking in.

"Dad! Your home!" Gray hugged his dad.

"So who is this beauty?" He leaned into me. I leaned back a bit away from him.

"Honey, this is Juvia, a new house guest, she made breakfast." She pointed to the middle of the able where I set out the extras. He took some bacon.

"Mm! I've never tasted bacon so good!" He walked off to his room I assume.

"School lets go Gray and hm what was your name again?" I smirked and walked off.

_Juvia you have to cut that out your becoming a bully. _I shook my head… I am becoming a bully.

I ran all the way to school. I wasn't at all out of breath but the guys were. I looked up at the school.

I felt excited today was also the talent show.

* * *

**Hey everyone next chapter will be about the talent show! Hope you enjoyed this chapter see you next time!**

**Did I do it again? Was the paragraphing successful?**


	3. The Author needs help!

**Filler chapter! I need some help so please help me!**

* * *

Ok so I realized something. Why would I just focus on Juvia during the talent show? I Need some help picking out acts for everyone else here is the list:

MiraJane: Probably singing

Lucy:?

Levy:?

Gajeel:?

Lyon: Probably interrupt Juvia's performance to ask her to marry him again.

Should I put Gray in the talent show?

Erza: Showing off swords? I got nothing

Jellal: He is gonna be hard to choose a talent other than stalking Erza :D

Natsu:?

…I think those are all the people I plan to show off.

* * *

I also need help with Juvia's song! I have choices but don't know which one. Help?

Choice number 1-All of me by John Legends

Choice number 2-Angel with a shotgun by Nightcore (Real artist is The cab but I like Nightcore's version better)

Choice number 3-If I die young by The Band Perry

So yeah if you could vote for them please. If you haven't heard them listen to them before picking please.

* * *

**Thank you so much for helping me! I love you guys I'll update once I get this stuff cleared out.**

**-FTW**


	4. The time before the Show

**Oh I couldn't resist! So I'll write about the day BEFORE the talent show but I'm really gonna need your guys help to get my talents ready. Anyway let's see what the school day brings! Also recently I have been trying to paragraph things. I'll go back and paragraph them for you guys :D**

Juvia looked behind her at the guys that were breathing heavily.

"Can't you guys run any faster? Jeez you're really out of shape!" Juvia rolled her eyes and smiled.

She turned to walk towards the school doors when Lyon appeared in front of her.

"Juvia I couldn't help but remember the note I sent you. Instead of meeting me near the fountain but you being at my house was way better! But, how did you know where my house was?" She balled her hands.

"Lyon, I didn't go to your house for a date! I went there for a place to live I'm homeless!" She slammed her fist into his shoulder and ran into the school.

Gray walked up to Lyon. "Dude, I brought her to the house she was out here all alone no place to go. Don't take everything as a gesture for her to like you."

Gray then ran after her leaving Lyon in the courtyard.

Lyon took a seat near one of the many pillars in the courtyard.

_Want her to like you? _He heard this whisper in the breeze. He nodded his head rapidly.

_Why does she like Gray? Find better qualities then those and you might just make her fall in love with you. _The whisper disappeared and a grin crept up Lyon's face.

* * *

_Juvia_

"Mirajane… I've become a bully to Lyon!" I sat crying in 1st period.

She patted my back. "It is okay just leave him alone for a bit." She replied soothingly.

"Speak of the devil." Gajeel leaned back in his chair as Lyon walked over.

"I'm sorry for how I've been acting Juvia; let's restart this whole process over again." He bowed.

"Hello Juvia, I am Lyon." He made a rose from ice and handed it to me.

I felt my face heat up. No! I don't love Lyon I love Gray! _But my dear did Gray make you blush when you "first" met him?_

I placed my hands over my eyes and my heart felt like it slowed down almost to a stop. I stood up quickly and shook my head.

"J-Juvia knows what you're trying to do… just please stop it." I fell down and started crying.

_I-I'm Sorry sister I didn't men to make you cry I was just trying to make you happy. I'll come to your school to make up for this mess. _

"Class, we have a new student here today." A girl with skinny jeans, a sleeveless corset, tall black boots and a leather jacket stood up front. She had long dark blue hair the same color as my eyes and light blue eyes the same color as my hair.

She just walked up to me and helped me up. "Sorry if it was such short notice that I would be here."

She replied and walked up to Lyon. "Please don't try to romance my sister again, it was a game and I shouldn't have said that you needed to be more passionate than Gray, she doesn't love his for his looks or the way he presents himself."

"I won't give up on Juvia though!" He said back.

She then walked up to the teacher asked something and he nodded. She walked back up to me and sat next to me.

"Who are you?" Gray asked propping his feet on the table before Erza tilted his chair further back so he'd fall.

"My name is Aranka, Aranka Lockser." She looked at me and smiled.

"A-Aranka I… haven't seen you in forever!" I hugged her tight.

"It's been 10 years…" She replied hugging me back.

"I thought you died." I cried.

"So did I…" She cried a bit snuggling into my hair.

* * *

The day great because I knew my sister is here. She said she lived in a 1 room apartment somewhat close to Gray's house.

When I got to Gray's house aka my house now I stepped into it smelling familiar baked cookies.

I stepped into the kitchen to see Gray baking something.

He was humming to himself with a peaceful smile on his face. I didn't want to disturb him so I quietly walked up the stairs.

I reached my room and opened the door slightly for the scent of baked goods overwhelmed me. I stepped in and closed the door taking in the scent of freshly baked cookies.

I noticed a dress on my bed which was a nice ocean blue.

I picked it up inspecting it.

The sleeveless dress had a sweetheart neck line and a corset type top. The top was white with ocean blue gems lining the top and down the middle of the front.

It was a little poufy towards the end. The bottom was aqua blue with dark blue gems placed every so often making a rain illusion.

A note was placed on a tray of cookies next to the dress.

_Juvia,  
Take this dress and wear it to  
the talent show. I know  
you will look beautiful  
in it. :D XOXOX  
Love, Gray_

I smiled brightly. My time to shine is tonight.

* * *

**The end… For now :D  
Sorry it took me so long to write this. I had no inspiration… I'm tempted to finish that sentence as a quote from a MH movie butttt no. So here are the talent show performances! Thank you for your wonderful Ideas 3**

**Juvia- Singing- Angel with a shotgun- idea welcomed by LunaAmethyst**

**Gajeel, Levy, Mira- Band singing –If I die young –idea from a person I met on Omegle :P**

**Gray- Ice sculptures :D -Idea by Deep Purple Amethyst**

**Lyon- Aside from interrupting Juvia- Interactive sculptures of him asking Juvia to marry him :D –Idea by Me :D**

**Erza and Jellal- Romeo and Juliet act –Erza forced him to**

**Lucy and Natsu- Dancing! :D -Idea by a Guest :D Thank you guest person :P**

**Thank you for all of your wonderful suggestions :D Until next time! See ya later.**


	5. This is the end Sorry!

T.T I'm sorry guys! I can't continue with this story! I apologize so much. I've been trying to write the next chapter but my mind keeps spacing! So to make it up to you I've started a new couple of stories! I've worked hard on these so I hope you like them!

▂▃▅▇█▓▒░Sneak Peeks ░▒▓█▇▅▃▂

_**The Royal Sea**_

This bickering droned on and on between the 3 queens and 4 kings. (Don't ask how that works you're smart you do the math :3)

The sons (Awkwardly there are only sons :/ ) of the five kingdoms hung out near the windows talking and wishing for to be normal and be outside without there being girls all over them.

"Who do those pirates think they are anyway?" Jellal the son of King Zeref and Queen Mavis, (Yes that's his parents deal with It.) crossed his arms and stared out at the setting sun.

"They think that their lives are the only one that matter in this world." Gray the son of King Silver and Queen Ul scoffed playing with a tiny snowflake.

"Careful Ice brains if anyone sees you using magic the kingdom is toast." Natsu the son of King Igneel said hitting Gray in the head.

* * *

"Well since the royal families are in the main city and all the rich people having gathered there to hear the news. It may be a good time to hunt." Juvia tapped her chin softly then nodded.

"Gather my first-mate, Second-in-command, lookout, Lucy and yourself." I told Cana.

She nodded and scurried off. In less than 5 minutes all were gather in front of me.

"We will go undercover this time because taking the ship would be too noticeable." All the girls nodded and I walked up to Laki, the girl who watched over everyone while we are away.

* * *

_**The Accident that changed their lives**_

I took my helmet off and leaned against my motorcycle. I put my hand in the pocket and pulled out a chain. It had a cross on it, just like the one …Gray…has. I looked around to see the end of Gray's hovercraft entering the building. I pressed a button on my bike which turned it into a figurine that I shoved in my pocket. I pushed through the crowd of guys and started to cringe because my side began to bleed out again. I continued to walk up to the building. I collapsed next to the opening. I leaned I to learn that it was a garage. I heard mumbling.

* * *

"What was that?" Gray asked.

"What was what?" I asked back.

"You almost kissed me."

"What are you talking about?" I shot back

He stood up and I pushed away until my back hit the wall. He climbed on the bed , and over me. I swear my heart skipped several beats. He leaned his forehead on mine. This heat overwhelmed me. I felt the blood rush to my face.

"You're blushing." He whispered.

* * *

I sincerely apologize for the inconvenience I know some of you were looking forward to the update.


End file.
